Yume
by Natsumi THH
Summary: Un sueño, es el reflejo de los deseos que suprimimos, de la libertad del hombre... pero ¿qué pasa si mezclamos nuestros sueños con la vida real?- Advertencia Lemon.


_**("Este Fan-fic tiene un sentimiento especial para mi, por que fue sacado de un sueño, no todo obviamente, pero tiene the parts of my dreem)**_

Esa noche hacia un poco de frío y la bruma cubría gran parte de la carretera. Ella sola con su moto no tenía muchas oportunidades de realizar la ruta dispuesta. Andar en moto era su pasión y desde que había comenzado a vivir con aquel chico no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Su Koi era adorable pero muy estricto. Esa noche habían peleado y para liberarse de la tensión decidió correr en moto, sintiendo el aire frió y pesado sobre su cuerpo. Pero sabía que con el clima y el suelo húmedo por la lluvia no llegaría muy lejos. Tenía dos posibilidades: volver a casa o arriesgarse, y volver a casa no era una de sus preferencias. Ni siquiera sabia si tenía un lugar al cual regresar.

Le había dicho palabras crueles y sin sentido a Shouji, hiriéndolo e hiriéndose. _–"Shouji era tan terco"- _y ahora ultimó se había puesto tan sobre-protector y demandante que no le daba tiempo de nada, ni siquiera un tiempo para ella y su moto. Ese había sido el origen de la discusión. Él le había dicho que no saliera por que el piso estaba húmedo y podía tener un accidente, pero ella no le había escuchado.

Ya estaba harta de todo, incluso de las presiones que tenia con él y eso le había dicho –"lo mejor será que lleguemos hasta aquí, ya no te soporto"- después de eso había abandonado el departamento sin voltear a mirarlo. Ahora se arrepentía de lo que había hecho porque cada palabra era mentira, no estaba aburrida de estar con él, estaba incomoda de que alguien se preocupara tanto por ella.

Después de salir de la casa se dirigió hasta una joyería que había visitado días anteriores, en la que había encargado un fino collar de plata con su nombre grabado. Pensó que se vería sorprendentemente atractivo en las noches que pasara con él, cuando su cuerpo estaba totalmente visible y solo trajera puesto el collar plateado que haría un perfecto contraste con su piel morena. Sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando recordó lo que le había dicho y sus ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas. Aceleró el motor y aumentó la velocidad, dio vuelta en una curva, pero las luces de un camión que venia frente a ella le segaron los ojos.

Sin saber como, se estrechó de lleno contra el piso y su hombro recibió el peso de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo rebotó y comenzó a deslizarse hasta llegar a la cerca blanca en la carretera. Sintió el fuerte golpe en el casco que le hizo retumbar la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y vio que la moto se dirigía para impactarse contra ella. Cerró los ojos abatida y aturdida, y se perdió en la profunda oscuridad.

**"Yume"**

El auto se detuvo en la pradera. Ya habían estado mucho tiempo adentro y necesitaban estirar las piernas. La piloto se volvió y observo a sus compañeras. A su lado iba una joven de cabello corto y castaño, con ojos azules y piel blanca. En la segunda cabina iban dos mujeres de cabello largo, una con cabello ondulado y negro, sus facciones eran finas y sus modales tiernos. Era demasiado hermosa para ser un hombre. La otra chica con su carácter alborotado y sus grandes lentes, parecía una niña de primaria.

-Descansemos un rato- dijo ella. Tenía el cabello negro y largo, y sus ojos violetas. –Necesito estirar las piernas-

-Por fin- Dijeron las dos –No creí que lo dirías, Miyuki-

-¿Tú que dices, Natsumi?- la joven de cabello corto ya salía del auto.

-opino que es una excelente idea- las demás sonrieron, y salieron del automóvil.

-Voy a sacar unas bebidas- le dijo la joven de cabello ondulado, y se acercó hasta el maletero

-Ya se me acalambraban las piernas en el auto-. Le comentó la de pelo lentes. – ¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos hasta la ciudad?-

-No. Alrededor de una hora, un poco menos- le contestó Miyuki. Aoi se acercó hasta ellas para entregarles las botellas heladas, pero se quedo con una de más en la mano porque una de las integrantes faltaba.

-¿Dónde está Natsumi?- las demás se miraron y comenzaron a buscarla con la vista.

* * *

-AHHH!!! Que linda vista- Exclamó Natsumi, mientras observaba el horizonte que teñía el cielo de diferentes tonos castaños. _–"seria genial poder vivir por aquí cerca"-_. Observo a su alrededor, se había alejado un poco de la carretera para observar el mar en la distancia. Llego hasta un acantilado, cercado, y observo en la parte baja una pequeña playa. La vista era maravillosa, se quedo perdida en el horizonte hasta que la fría lata en su cuello y mejilla la sorprendió. Se volteó y observo la bebida.

-¡¿Con que aquí estabas?!- la retó Miyuki. Aoi le entregó la lata y Natsumi se lo agradeció.

-Es una hermosa vista-. Dijo Aoi. Yoriko llego hasta ellas.

-No les gustaría bajar a la playa- Natsumi les indicó el lugar y las tres jóvenes se acercaron hasta la orilla a mirar.

-Se ve hermosa-.

-No me molestaría mojarme en la playa-. Natsumi rió y animó a las otras chicas.

-No creo que sea mala idea- Agregó Miyuki. Aoi y Yoriko asintieron con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

-No se lo recomiendo-. Les dijo un hombre. Las cuatro voltearon a mirar al extraño.

-¿Quien es usted? Miyuki. Natsumi sintió un extraño dolor de culpa al verlo, como una pena que se apoderaba de su corazón y la exprimía.

-No hay que fiarse de la playa, podría ser peligroso-. Les dijo sin responder la pregunta de Miyuki. Sin mirarlas mucho siguió su camino por la pradera. Las tres chicas observaron él caminó hasta la playa y reconsideraron su decisión.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos- le dijo Miyuki a Natsumi, tomándola del brazo y guiándola hasta el auto. Ellas caminaban detrás de las otras dos chicas. Sintió que el joven la miraba, y volteó su rostro para buscarlo. En efecto, él la miraba fijamente con sus ojos negros. Intentando no mirarlo a los ojos se fijó en su ropa. Vestía un elegante kimono negro con estampados azules, dorados y plateados que le daban un toque de sensualidad y elegancia, hacían resaltar su tez morena y sus ojos negros y profundos, algo brillante destacó en su cuello.

-Natsumi... ¿Vamos?- la interrumpió Miyuki, a lo que ella asintió, quitándole la vista de encima al moreno. Cuando llegaron al auto, y antes de subirse, Natsumi volvió a echar un vistazo sobre el lugar, pero ahí no se encontraba nadie.

-Me parece haberlo visto antes- le comentó a Miyuki, mientras el auto arrancaba.

-Puede ser- le respondió Miyuki y sonrió, siguiendo con su camino.

* * *

La moto se deslizó rápidamente por la carretera. Aún se veía el sol en el horizonte. Había regresado a ese extraño lugar en el que había visto a ese joven moreno. La sensación de familiaridad y nostalgia no la dejaban tranquila, por eso decidió volver hasta ese lugar y hablar con él.

Detuvo su moto muy cerca de donde días a atrás habían estacionado el auto pero ahora no se veía nada. El lugar estaba vació y él sol ya se ocultaba. Se bajo de la moto y caminó hasta la playa. Podría bajar y quedarse a observar el mar, pero cuando llegó hasta la cerca y se apoyó en la baranda vio que la marea había subido dejando la pequeña playa bajo el agua y las olas se azotaban contra las rocas.

Observo el lugar desde su posición e intentó seguir con la vista el camino que el chico había seguido, buscando un templo en donde le pudieran dar una indicación, pero no había nada. Hizo una mueca y comenzó a arrastrar su moto hacia la carretera. No tenía nada que hacer ahí más que perder el tiempo. Sus nervios la traicionaron y por un momento sintió que alguien estaba con ella, vigilando cada uno de sus pasos. La mano se le entumeció y comenzó a tiritar. Afirmó con fuerzas el manubrio de la moto, y sintió un pellizco en el antebrazo. Se tocó pero no vio nada. Emprendió su marcha más rápido que antes.

Mientras se subía a su moto miró por ultima vez hacia su alrededor, aún tenia la esperanza de encontrar a quien buscaba pero la sensación de estar siendo observada la colocó nerviosa y sin pensarlo más puso el motor en marcha y se alejó del aquel extraño lugar.

Algo andaba mal, había pasado varias veces por aquel lugar en donde había visto al chico y no podía alejarse de el. Parecía estar dando vueltas, pero era extraño porque nunca había girado, siempre iba en línea recta y con la mirada fija en la ciudad que se veía a lo lejos. Se bajó de la moto y comenzó a caminar mientras la empujaba, ahora veía todo diferente. Encontró un camino de tierra rodeado por enormes árboles que se extendían a lo largo.

El camino que tenia frente a sus ojos no era desagradable pero parecía poco fiable. Cuando viajó con Miyuki y sus amigas, no recordaba haber pasado por ese lugar. Se quedo observando ambos caminos, y finalmente se decidió por el sendero de tierra. No le quedaba nada que perder, después de todo ya había recorrido ese camino sin llegar a ninguna parte.

Se subió a la moto y comenzó a andar lentamente, el camino tenia piedras que podían hacerle perder el equilibrio y volcarse.

Suspiró aliviada cuando vio la carretera al final del camino de tierra. Ya era de noche, tenía hambre y quería llegar a casa. Se reprochó, ya que realmente se había perdido y tomado otro camino. Vio puntos brillantes, como ojos que la acechaban en silencio entre los matorrales. Tragó saliva afligida por la reacción de ellos y aumentó un poco la velocidad.

Algunos zorros salieron de entre los árboles. Tenía los ojos rojos, los cuales brillaban con un fulgor, y sus colmillos afilados y blancos la intimidaron. Los zorros se acercaban hacía ella rodeándola y a la velocidad a la que iba no era de extrañar que la alcanzaran. Se exaltó cuando vio que uno de los zorros saltaba hacía ella, pero con un movimiento rápido y ágil de su moto pudo evitar que la alcanzara. Siempre había sabido que no había que mostrarle miedo a esas criaturas pero no estaba en las mejores condiciones, su cuerpo temblaba y no podía evitarlo.

Otros zorros se sumaron a su persecución. No podía hacer nada más que huir, ellos se lanzaban hacia ella con furia y en cada segundo eran más. Aumentó la velocidad y una cortina de humo se elevó y extendió en todo el estrecho camino.

No escuchó los aullidos y ladrido de los zorros, entonces bajo la velocidad pero sin premeditarlo un zorro salió por su costado atacándola y tirándose con fuerza sobre su hombro derecho. Soltó el manubrio cuando el la mordió y la moto se descontroló completamente. Le dio un golpe al animal para que la soltara pero el en defensa le arañó el rostro. Ambos cayeron al piso y rodaron. Un extraño oso salió de entre los matorrales, era café y media cerca de dos metros, afirmó al zorro de sus patas y lo tiró lejos, este se estrechó en un árbol y quedó inconciente.

Natsumi observo que su moto se arrastraba directo a ella, si no se movía se estrellarían. Intentó levantarse pero todo le daba vuelta. Cayó rendida y observó como la moto se acercaba a ella. Cerró los ojos, agotada. No aguantaba más y su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no podría hacer nada para esquivarla. _-"Este será mi fin"-_

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó en un solo movimiento. Estaba en una habitación de madera, de color café oscuro. En toda la habitación solo estaba el futon, donde ella estaba recostada. Tenía puesta una yutaka blanca. Recordó el mordisco y observó que su hombro estaba vendado. Se tocó el rostro y sintió el parche en la mejilla.

Se levantó de la cama, las piernas le temblaban y para no caer se apoyó en la pared. Observó el Kimono blanco que llevaba puesto, pero eso no la sorprendió. Un hombre relativamente joven se acercó a ella y la ayudó a volver al futon.

-No Debería levantarse- la tapó y la hizo dormir un poco más.

-¿Dónde está él?-

-No se preocupe de eso, solo descanse- él la dejó sola y cerró el shoji. Natsumi esperó hasta que el hombre se hubiese ido para levantarse. Se puso una manta sobre sus hombros y salió de la habitación. Estaba en un templo, pero le llamaron la atención las figuras extrañas y abstractas que lo decoraban. No diviso ninguna estatua de buda o algo similar y tampoco ninguna persona

Vio la figura de un hombre de traje negro en las lejanías del templo. Caminó a duras penas hasta él, y sonrió cuando él la encaró.

-Te agradezco lo que has hecho- la brisa movió sus cabellos.

-¿A qué haz venido?- Preguntó molesto.

-A verte- le respondió –Tenía ganas de verte-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo se, pero necesitaba disculparme- Sintió un pinchazo en el brazo que la hizo marearse y perder el equilibrio. Él la afirmó y apoyó contra su pecho. –lo siento. No quise herirte- él se quitó su manto y la cubrió.

-Volvamos a casa, Natsumi…- la rodeó con sus brazos posesivamente y hundió su cara en los cabellos de ella. Su voz era perfecta, tan suave y tierna que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y escucharlo atentamente. –…pero para eso debes descansar- Ella asintió y se dejo llevar por la suavidad de sus caricias. Posó su mano sobre el hombro de ella y con la otra le tomó la mano. –Volvamos a casa- repitió.

-¿Esta es tu casa?- preguntó ella mientras él la arropaba.

-No-. Respondió él -vivo en otro lugar-.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas aquí?- él se recostó a su lado, sobre las tapas y le acarició el cabello y la frente.

-Estoy aquí porque necesitaba protegerte. Porque tú quieres que este aquí-. Ella lo miró a los ojos y siguió su vista hacia su hombro, su pecho, entonces aquel objeto que había visto brillar en su cuello apareció. Natsumi siguió la cadena hasta llegar al pendiente que con un nombre grabado.

-Shouji- leyó en la cadena.

-Es linda ¿No?-preguntó él a lo que ella asintió como respuesta

-Me gusta- Se quedó en silenció un momento y cerró los ojos. -¿Por qué dices que yo te necesito aquí?- Él se acerco a ella y colocó su mano sobre el cuello, delineando los dos huesos que sobresalían, entonces la acarició. Acercó sus labios a los de ella quedando a escasos milímetros. Sintieron la respiración del otro.

-porque así es-. Respondió él, entonces acarició con sus labios las mejillas y la comisura de sus labios. –Quiero que volvamos a casa, juntos- Natsumi se levantó, mientras él la destapaba. Ella se sobresaltó y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Natsumi reaccionó a la caricia del moreno entre sus piernas, mientras se abrían paso por el muslo hacia arriba. Su contactó la hizo dar unos pequeños gemidos. Shouji soltó el obi que amarraba la yutaka y separó la tela para ver el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer. –Eres tan hermosa- ella le sonrió y comenzó a buscar el obi de la yukata de él, para quitársela. –No te impacientes- le dijo con una sonrisa, al momento que guiaba sus manos hasta la cinta.

Natsumi abrió las piernas para que él pudiera acomodarse entre ellas, pero él se quedo hincado frente a ella. Llevo sus manos hasta la yukata y separó la tela para ver su pecho duro y bien formado. Paso su dedo por el collar al notar que este resaltaba.

-Eres una pervertida- le murmuró, mientras se dejaba acariciar por los delgados dedos de ella. –Solo a ti se te ocurriría vestirme solo de un collar- La tomó de la cintura y la hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas, con la facilidad de que pudiera rodearlo con ellas. Sus ojos brillaron por la diversión y pasión, cuando Natsumi rozó su cuerpo con el suyo. El contacto era suave y sensual. No podía soportar la presión que tenia sobre su miembro duro y erecto frente a la caliente y húmeda piel de Natsumi. La beso con demencia y acariciarla con desesperación. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo sin dejar de acariciar ninguna parte. –Te deseo. Te deseo tanto- Antes de que ella pudiera responder tapo su boca con la suya y la beso.

Natsumi posó sus manos en los hombros de él y buscó el impulso para levantarse hasta quedar sobre el miembro erecto. Shouji la sostuvo de la cintura y la fue bajando lentamente a medida que ella comenzaba con su propia penetración. Sus gemidos fueron suaves, lentos y entrecortados. El moreno la dejo acomodarse a su voluntad, cuando quedo unido a él.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, a lo que ella asintió. Su movimiento fue lento en un principio, al igual que sus gemidos. Ella le rodeó el cuello con las manos a la vez que se movía un poco más rápido. Él se sentó en el futon para que ella quedara un poco más alta y así tener el alcance de besar sus pechos cuando estos se agitaban por el movimiento de su dueña. Él también comenzó a moverse al contrario que ella, para hacer cada vez más presión en su penetración. Ella le rodeó la cabeza con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella. Su cuerpo se arqueó cuando llego hasta el espasmo, pero él la afirmó y siguió moviéndose. –Aún no termines- le pidió. Ella asintió y lo abrazó para que él siguiera con sus movimientos.

La sensación de estar quemándose por dentro lo embargo y lo hizo gemir, Natsumi lo abrazó al momento que sentía un extraño fluido dentro de su cuerpo, que comenzaba a derramarse por su sexo.

Él apoyo sus brazos en el piso, para no caer rendido. Su pecho se agitaba fuertemente en contra el pecho de ella que se apoyaba para abrazarlo.

-Ahora soy yo la que pregunta si estas bien-

-Si- él asintió con la cabeza. En su voz se podía notar el cansancio y la satisfacción por lo sucedido. Reunió fuerzas para volver a incorporarse –Rodéame con tus piernas- le sugirió. Ella obedeció y lo abrazó, entonces él se incorporó y la recostó sobre el futon, quedando sobre ella, en la medida que se apoyaba en sus pechos, como un niño buscando cobijo.

-Quizás no me creas- comenzó a decir ella mientras le acariciaba el cabello –Pero siento que todo esto es como un sueño- él le sonrió y se separó un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos, acto seguido la beso y comenzó a mover su cadera a lo que ella a gemir. Su cuerpo se movía al unísono que su corazón, y su pecho se levantaba con un poco de dificultad. Colocó las manos sobre los hombros y los acarició y buscó el impulso de moverse con él. –Shouji- lo llamó. Su cuerpo comenzó a hervir, pero un pinchazo en el brazo hizo que ese calor comenzara a disminuir. Miles de sensaciones le recorrieron el cuerpo. Intentó afirmarse de alguna parte y solo encontró la mano de Shouji en la cama, que estaba junto a la suya. Cerró los ojos y los apretó, entonces sintió que caía dando vueltas y que su cuerpo estaba vulnerable.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad. Estos le pesaban y le ardían. La habitación estaba a oscuras y todo era diferente. La habitación en tenia ventanas con cortinas blancas. A su lado había una maquina que hacia un débil y agudo sonido cada ciertos segundos. La reconoció a duras penas, era una maquina que media el ritmo cardiaco. Levantó la mano y vio que tenía un extraño y gran dedal del que emanaba a una luz roja. Otra conexión a su brazo que iba conectado a un perchero con suero.

-¿Dónde estoy?- movió la cabeza y divisó la silueta que estaba a su lado, pero no pudo identificar su rostro por la poca luz. – ¿Shouji?- preguntó. La silueta se movió y paso un paño húmedo para secar la transpiración y refrescar el cuerpo.

-No te preocupes, Natsumi. Solo ocúpate de descansar-. Demasiado débil para objetar algo, asintió y cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos estaba nuevamente en la habitación del templo. Su cuerpo estaba desnudo y húmedo bajo las sabanas. Observo el lugar intentando descifrar lo que le pasaba. Shouji estaba sentado, con su yukata puesta y untando un paño en una vasija con agua.

-¿No debes moverte?-.

-No entiendo lo que pasa- le dijo y se incorporó. –Siento que estoy en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, pero en ambos estoy contigo-

-Eso es bueno. Al parecer recobras la conciencia-

-¿Shouji?- preguntó confundida.

-¿Cuales son esos lugares?- preguntó él.

-En la habitación de un hospital y en la de un templo-. Lo tomó de la mano cuando esta estuvo a su alcance y lo abrazó. –Dirás que soy una cobarde, pero tengo miedo-. Sintió el olor de su perfume y la sensación de calidez al tocar su piel –Tengo miedo de todo esto no sea mas que un sueño y realmente no estés conmigo. Y Si es un sueño y tú solo estas aquí, entonces no quiero despertar por que hice cosas horribles. Te dije cosas horribles y no quiero perderte- él sonrió ante la tierna declaración. La tomó de las mejillas y lo obligo a mirarlo.

-Te prometo que no terminara. Te lo prometo, y cuando habrás los ojos estaré ahí… esperándote-. Ella asintió y él correspondió a su abrazo.

Cuando abrió los ojos en la mañana, la habitación estaba alumbrada por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana. Dio un vistazo en la habitación pero esta estaba completamente vacía. Su mirada se poso sobre unos lindos peluches que descansaban en un mueble junto a la puerta, entre ellos el de un zorro y un oso café. Sonrió al notar la relación de estos con su sueño. Se fue a levantar pero un dolor punzante y agudo en su hombro la detuvo. Se palpo con la mano y notó el vendaje. –"eso no había sido un sueño"- pensó, y se tocó el rostro para sentir el parche en su mejilla.

-Con que has despertado-. La voz de Shouji la hizo sorprenderse y buscarlo con la mirada. Él como siempre con la misma mirada tierna, vestía un chaleco negro con un pantalón beige. Noto la bandeja con comida que traía y como un imán su estomago rugió por el hambre. Se sonrojó y agachó la mirada. Se sentía tan estúpida e incomoda pero él pareció no notarlo ó ignorarlo. Dejó la bandeja sobre una mesa cercana y se sentó a su lado, en una silla. –El que tengas hambre es una buena señal- comento.

-Shouji- murmuró ella, pero él no hizo ningún gesto de prestarle atención. Se fue a levantar, pero ella se levantó de golpe y le tomó la mano. El dolor apareció nuevamente y la hizo estremecerse y doblarse en la cama, pero se quedo en su posición sin soltarle la mano.

-El doctor vendrá en unos minutos, así que no.

-¡Cállate!- le ordenó, pero se quedo en silencio al notar que estaba gritándole –lo siento-

-Me lleve un gran susto cuando me llamaron del hospital-. Le dijo. Él, intentando mantener la compostura, se sentó en la silla, sin mirarla. –Es posible que no recuerdes muy bien, pero ese día te fuiste en moto después de nuestra discusión-

-Yo-.

-¡Cállate!- le ordenó, en el mismo tono en el que ella le había dicho. –Te fuiste y tuviste un accidente. De eso ya han pasado casi tres días- Aunque eso la sorprendió no fue capaz de interrumpirlo -Tres días que te he estado cuidando, que me has tenido en angustia. He estado acompañándote todo este tiempo y en algunos momentos pensé en despertarte y golpearte por tu irresponsabilidad-

-Lo siento. Siento lo que hice y se que estuvo mal- Soltó de repente -Discúlpame por lo que dije. A decir verdad es lo que más me duele, porque te herí con mis palabras estupidas… infantiles e inmaduras. Esa noche mentí, te dije cosas que no sentía. Me gusta vivir contigo, me gusta estar contigo y que de alguna manera me controles y me cuides, solo estaba nerviosa porque nadie se había preocupado por mí de esa manera y tú llegaste a cambiar mi forma de ser- levantó la mirada y notó la mirada tierna y divertida de él. –No te burles- le advirtió.

-No hay cuidado. Ya lo sabia- Ella lo miró confundida –Tampoco te acuerdas de eso… pero esta es la tercera vez que te disculpas conmigo-

-¡¿Qué?!- él rió.

-Quería que pagaras de esta manera la forma en que me trataste esa noche, así que puedo decir que mi precio esta pagado. Te perdonó y aunque no te hubieras disculpado de mi también estarías obligada a seguir conmigo- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida –Acaso pensaste que te librarías de mi, que te dejaría irte tan fácil. Desde que estuvimos esa noche en la cabaña. La primera vez que estuvimos juntos te lo dije, tú eres mía, solo mía y ya no hay vuelta atrás-

-Shouji, eres demasiado posesivo-

-Si, pero no lo suficiente. ¡Desde ahora no voy a tolerar ninguna idiotez así!-

-Tendré más cuidado-. Ella agachó la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

-Yo también lo tendré-. Natsumi lo miró sin entender sus palabras. Shouji sonrió -tendré que tener más cuidado por donde andas-. La afirmación la sorprendió -No quiero que me engañes con ningún monje por muy similar a mí que sea… no me están gustando tus salidas por la carretera y menos sola-.

-¿No me digas que...? mi Yume (sueño)-. Ella sonrió sonrojada.

-No tenías idea de que hablabas mientras dormías- ella negó con la cabeza. Desconectó los cables y se sentó en las piernas de él.

-Te lo dije. Te dije que cuando despertaras yo estaría hay-.

-Me desilusiona un poco que no haya ningún monje sexy con tu apariencia-. Ambos rieron.

-¿Quizás yo lo pueda suplantar?- su tono fue juguetón.

Sí, todo había sido un sueño y ahora estaba con su Shouji. Él la acercó más a su cuerpo para besarla. La cadena que colgaba en el cuello del moreno quedo visible. Ella sonrió al verla. –Gracias, es un bonito regalo. Ahora harás todo lo que diga- Ella hizo una mueca.

-Prefería a mi Shouji, el que estaba conmigo… en mi sueño-

-Pues vas a tener que conformarte conmigo- depositó un beso suave y corto en sus labios.

-Creo que podría conformarme- le dio otro beso, mientras sonreía. –"Había estado soñando y así había fusionado sus dos mundos, el de los sueños con el de la realidad.

No había dos Shouji, solo uno y solo para ella. Después de lo que había pasado y lo que sucedería podía afirmar de que "_Algunos sueños si se vuelven realidad_"

FIN...


End file.
